Duelling Angels
by Azaziel
Summary: A Story Of A Battle Between Celestial Beings


**Duelling Angels**

In a land entwined with riddle and mystery at a time where great civilisations dominated for peace, while others for power, an epic battle was fought, a battle in the shadows where no mortal would see, a battle between two super-human beings.

But unlike most battles which were fought for land this was different, this was fought for the principle of justice. The two beings of this battle were not guardians of kings but of Heaven…they were the ones who looked down from the gates and guided every living creature of the universe for good or bad. Both of them banished, both of them were angels!

Mere mortals only know these two legendary "men" to be whispers in the wind…only seen in the blackest of nights and always disappearing like a wisp of smoke into a shadow. These men do not wish to seen by mortals, they wish not to be pestered by the foolhardy of the lands.

Though immortal only one thing can slay these beings, a weapon of another angel.

One was known as Ahadiel an enforcer of the law, devoted follow of the lord!

Banished for trying and judging an innocent man into purgatory, though he is marked with this shame he wanders the lands of men, alone following his master and enforcing the law where needed.

Ahadiel is son to Aniel; Aniel was the most deadly yet most respected of all the gate guards. Aniel is a legend for stopping twelve attempted invasions of the gates. From his father, Ahadiel learnt the ability to see the innocent from the guilty, but also Ahadiel learnt his exceptional skills with a blade from his father.

Of the few mortals who have witnessed this angel each description has been the same:

He is wearing a suit of armour so bright and so beautiful you can almost see the Holy Gates in them, the armour though is missing the helm which is said to be placed under the celestial stairway leading to Heaven, once his task is complete he will take his helm and return to his brethren, he wears a hood, which is so dark that only God himself can see through the shadow he also carries a perfect sword that is as light as a feather but as sharp as Holy light. He carries a shield, a gift from Seraph, it bears an eagle head and it is an heirloom in his family and finally protruding from his shoulders are two wings, each crafted by God's hand.

The second angel is known as Takos, an angel of fury, his bloodline is connected to Thanos the angel of death; the word, the meaning and the power are wrought into his blood and will rule him for the rest of his life.

Takos was banished for attempting to cause a rebellion inside the First Order but failed, before he left he made his mark by kidnapping the seventy Seiferites whose job was to over see every process of the universe, from the rising of the sun to the demolition of mountains. Takos was going to use them for his own dark purpose but unknown to him they were mortal unlike him and over time one by one they slowly perished.

Takos could be described as the complete opposite of Ahadiel; he bears red armour with a colossal zweihander broadsword that he uses to level armies with a single blow. His gift from the heavens was his helm. It resembles a Unicorns skull; it allows him the ability to escape any trap, any cage or any prison he is put into. It was given to him by his only known relation Thanos; Thanos also gifted him with his wings.

Takos is no more than a common bandit; he wanders the woods attacking and robbing the poor and weak, and will slaughter any who oppose him.

The two angels had been on earth for about seven hundred years when they finally learned of each other's existence, Ahadiel swore he would judge the fallen angel for his sins and strip him of his immortality, while Takos swore to slaughter Ahadiel and rid him of the only thing that could oppose him on this earth.

After five hundred years of searching the lands, seas and skies for each other, finally one starry night, (by some unknown force) they met in one of the seven great forests that almost covered the earth. Ahadiel arrived first, Light shone down onto him from above; he looked up and said a silent prayer for his father, as he stood in the warm soothing light he could hear the Sepharim sing, he flicked his wings and swayed slowly to the angelic voices he could hear. But out of the darkness slowly lumbered a figure with sword drawn, he stopped at the edge of the light, Ahadiel opened his eyes and brought them down to the eyes of his enemy, Takos exhaled deeply and steam protruded from the slits in his helm. He readied his weapon with both hands and suddenly his robe tore and two wings opened up and flapped to righten them selves.

The two angels stood there for what seemed an eternity, not a word was spoken and not a muscle moved, not even a breath drawn. Both knew that the battle that was about to commence would be written in the Holy Scriptures for tens of thousands of years and they also knew that only one of them would survive. The dark clouds of the night glided through the night and removed themselves as the veil blocking the moon.

With that Takos could stand it no longer and charged sword ready and with murder coursing through his veins, Ahadiel threw his opponent into the air using his shield, while Takos flailed in the air Ahadiel thrust his sword but Takos parried and slowly floated back to earth with the help of his wings.

Ahadiel went in with a furious charge of slashes and thrusts but Takos blocked all, He swung his huge sword towards Ahadiel who ducked the sword cut through some trees, both angels had to evade the falling trees.

They locked swords and pushed against each other,

"Time do die worm" sneered Takos,  
"This is for the First Order" replied Ahadiel who pushed him away and punched him in the face, Takos recoiled in pain, he snarled and started slashing at Ahadiel, Takos's final slash was so powerful it tore the shield from Ahadiel's grasp!

Takos laughed thinking that Ahadiel was now completely defenceless, Ahadiel took this advantage he slashed upwards across the red armour of Takos and cut his helm in two pieces, they fell to the floor and as soon as they touched the floor they glowed brilliant white and vanished. Takos's flowing black purple hair now fell across the shoulder plates of his glistening red armour.

The two continued to fight all through the night, and all through the next day and into the night again.

Both angels were bloody and battered, their armour no longer gleaming but scratched and worn, both were tired. Ahadiel kicked Takos in the stomach, Takos had to use his sword to help him up.

Takos refused to stand down though, he charged and charged again throwing stronger and stronger blows towards Ahadiel, and with the grit determination of seeing his opponents demise. Ahadiel was slowly being forced backwards by the blows until finally he stumbled and fell onto his back. Takos saw his chance and lifted his sword above his head and with a roar brought the blade down towards Ahadiel's stomach. Ahadiel grabbed his sword himself off the floor soared past Takos and hovered just above him, blood dripped from his sword onto the floor, Takos turned around and faced Ahadiel. The forest was silent except form the heavy breathing and gurgling as blood spilled form Takos's cut throat, as he felt his life slowly draining from him, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his pupils widened and his body fell limp to the floor. Ahadiel slowly glided down next to his fallen foe. He gripped each wing and cut them of with his sword, he placed his sword in his scabbard walked over to his shield and picked it up and placed it back on his left arm. Now with the bloody wings of a fallen angel and the now clear conscience he made his way to his hidden helm.


End file.
